twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Lux Clan (TTFIL)
The Lux Clan, also known as the Lux Tribe, Lux Pack, Lux Coven and Lux family. Were the first family of Vampire-Shifter Hybrids ever created and was only possible due to the mother-Shifter in question being a Sorcerer, the Sorcerer was a young son of the Last Spirit Chief Taha Aki but first Shifted during the battle with the Cold Woman when the Third Wife sacrificed her life to save the tribe, they appear in the Then They Fell In Love series. History Ancient Vampire and the Spirit Shaman The Lux Clan was formed sometime in the late 15th Century,over five hundred years before the Twilight Saga it was confirmed that the mother-shifter was indeed a powerful Sorcerer and despite the wellspring hatred for the "Cold People" that the young son of Taha Aki had, he got to know one such Ancient Vampire that came to live off his blood alone and eventually magic allowed children to be born. Apparently the young Shape-shifter had been blessed with an extremely powerful connection to the "spirits on the other side" and could channel their energy to magically manipulate events, nature and the elements, through the use of spells and concoctions simply known as: Magic. His eldest son, Zeke Lux would later inherit this magical trait and like his siblings, the Shape-Shifters Gene that tended to cause them to devolve into Wolf thinking patterns along with Vampire patterns thus being able to access their Shape-Shifter transformations. Like the Ancient Vampire however they were strong, fast, durable, and had taken to his English sophistication and Xenophobic belief that they were kings among commoners in the Supernatural world which their superior capacities arrayed some truth behind that claim. Enter the Volturi The Volturi eventually learned of the "Abominations" that the Ancient Vampire had created with this Shape-Shifter and so proceeded to hunt them down, when his parents died Zeke called upon the spirits for aid and cast a powerful Ritual that would bind his family to a single object that could kill them: an ancient Mountain Ash tree, which the family then burned to the ground so that it could never be used against them and so it would allow Zeke to nurture the Magic-user population back from near-extinction. The Volturi gained a Magic caster of their own who used magic to bind the injuring properties of a Silver Dagger with the Ancient Mountain Ash tree's Ash, to incapacitate a member of the Lux Clan when dipped in the Ash and then stabbed into the heart of a member of the clan. Zeke countered this by gaining one such Dagger and casting a powerful Curse on it, that would effect all created and all since, that should a Vampire or any Vampire-Supernatural Hybrid (bar the Lux family) use the Daggers against them then the user of the Dagger would immediately catch ablaze and die. Incapacitation Many of the Lux Clan were eventually incapacitated by coerced Humans who came to believe themselves "Vampire hunters" and over the years the Vampire legends became more updated due to the machinations of the Volturi, but the family kept fleeing the Volturi's wrath and by the modern era only the survivor of the Family: Aiden Lux, was still active and he returned to the location of the original La Push settlement on the cliffs overlooking Strawberry Bay. There he built a manor with his sired Hybrid servants, undaggered Ezra Lux and Claudia Lux, only then for Ezra to go behind Aiden's back to undagger Zeke and Carver Lux sometime during the Then They Fell In Love series. Powers and Abilities Basic Abilities: *'Super Strength' - Due to being the Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrids; the Lux Family are much stronger than ancient vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, vampire-werewolf Hybrids, most vampire-shifter Hybrids, shifters, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. Their Strength improves with age. *'Super Speed' - Due to being the Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrids; the Lux Family are much are much faster than ancient vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, vampire-werewolf Hybrids, most vampire-shifter Hybrids, shifters, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. They are described as being at their Fastest while in Wolf form, their speed also improves with age. *'Heightened Senses' - Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste in both forms. Their senses improve with age. *'Super Agility' - Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Their Agility improves with age. *'Accelerated Healing' - Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrids injuries heal faster than ancient vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, vampire-werewolf Hybrids, most vampire-shifter Hybrids, shifters, and humans. *'Durability' - Original Vampire-Shifter Hybrids can take far more trauma than ancient vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, vampire-werewolf Hybrids, most vampire-shifter Hybrids, shifters, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Original Hybrids cannot be physically destroyed like normal vampires, only Mountain Ash dipped Silver Daggers through the heart can kill them, but only temporarily as once the Ash Dagger is pulled out they revive a short while afterwards. Their Durability improves with age. *'Mind Compulsion' - Original Hybrids can compel the minds of humans, weak-minded vampires and most vampire-shifter Hybrids of their bloodline, making them do as they wish just through eye contact with verbal commands. *'Immortality' - Original Hybrids are nearly indestructible, and will live forever, they could only be physically killed and finally destroyed through the wood of an Ancient Mountain Ash tree but they apparently burned all of the tree to the ground thus destroying the wood entirely. *'Shape-Shifting' - These Original Hybrids can shape-shift into giant wolves, in this form they can communicate with each other telepathically through something similar to a hive-mind, their physical parameters are also increased making them stronger and faster in this form. **'Courting the Moon' - Similar to Vampire-Werewolf Hybrids and all Wolves, both supernatural and not, Vampire-Shifter Hybrids have an affinity for the moon's rays however unlike Vampire-Werewolf Hybrids they are affected by the moon in varying strengths at all its phases and not just the full moon. *'Mental Shielding' - These Original Hybrids are immune to a number of mental abilities, they can negate telepathy (e.g. Edward's Telepathy, Aro's Tactical Telepathy, Zafrina's Visual projection and Renesmee's Tactile thought projection) from most Supernatural creatures not of their "Pack", being half-Vampire Alice's Visions containing them are blurred but not dark like the La Push Shape-Shifter Pack's visions, Alec's senses deprivation does not effect them except for only one sense at a time and Jane's Illusion of Pain ability is equivalent to a bee stinging them. They are immune to all relationship (e.g. Marcus' Relationship identification and Chelsea's Relationship manipulation), mental (e.g. Demitri's Tracking sense, Renetta's Physical attack diversion, Afton's Mental invisibility, Eleazar's Ability identification, Maggie's Lie detection, Siobhan's Outcome manipulation, Heidi's Physical attraction and Fred's Physical repulsion) and emotional (e.g. Corin's Addictive contentment, Didyme's Happiness induction and Jasper Hale's Pathokinesis) analysis or manipulation. The reason behind this shared ability, is apparently a dramatically evolved version of a Shape-Shifter's design to combat Vampires and therefore these Hybrids are newly capable of not just hunting and killing Vampires but also countering Vampires with Special Abilities, it was also hinted that the Ancient Vampire had a Mental Shield ability. Individual Unique Abilities: *'Magic' - Witchcraft is the power to effect change by magical means, many things can empower a magic user and this includes the energy of the dead themselves. The Shape-Shifter Shaman and his son: Zeke Lux, were revealed to be Magic users or the "Spirit Shamans" of the Quileute tribe, the Shape-Shifter Shaman being the original while Zeke was the only remaining Spirit Shaman of the Quileute Bloodline. It was also witnessed that all species are effected by 85% of the special attributes Magic can be made to cause, depending upon the spell cast or concoction created. *'Limitless Mental Shield' - The Ancient Vampire was claimed to have this ability and although it didn't save him from death, it passed onto his children and those they turn out of Imprinting/Mating as one of their most basic abilities, the mental Shield was so powerful it was said to have no limitations. *'Compulsive Presence' - *'Overpowering Physicality' - *'Aggressive Presence' - *'Extra Sensorial Reckoning' - Trivia Category:Covens Category:Packs